1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of the endpiece of a tape rule. Especially to a construction of the endpiece of a tape rule, which can be rotated and secured in different positions, so as to measure articles from different directions and provide an extra utilization of the bottom surface of measuring tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to public that the tape rule is a motive and convenient measuring tool. As shown in FIG. 1, in general, the measuring tape B of conventional tape rule is reserved in a housing C. At the end portion of the measuring tape, there is an endpiece A. Said endpiece A contains a connecting plate A1 to be attached onto the end of the measuring tape B, and a hook plate A2 perpendicularly extended from the connecting plate A1. By using the hook plate A2 of the endpiece A, the measuring tape would not be completely pulled into the housing C after measuring is performed. Then, in using the tape rule, it is merely necessary for people to pull the endpiece A and then put the endpiece A against the surface of an article.
However, said endpiece A of tape ruler has some disadvantages as follows:
Firstly, in order to make the hook plate of the endpiece be connected to the measuring tape as an entity, and to prevent inconvenience of carrying the tape rule due to the endpiece. The area of hook plate A2 is made as small as possible. However, since the hook plate A2 is used to hook onto an edge portion of an article, after it is fixed, the measuring tape then is pulled out according to the movement of people, such that the length or distance to be measured is obtained. If the area of hook is too small, it is difficult to hook onto an article and easy to slide away from the article to cause instant rewinding of measuring tape. It is then harmful to the user.
Secondly, since the hook plate A2 is extended in one direction, this construction enables the conventional tape rule to measure the length of articles only in one direction. It then presents a problem, for example, when a user wishes to hook onto the underside edge of an object, it is then inconvenient in uses.
In addition, since the hook plate A2 is extended in one direction, the bottom surface of the measuring tape then become useless, and the usage of tape ruler is limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure for the endpiece of tape rule to overcome limitations and disadvantages of tape rule as described above.
According to the improved structure for the endpiece of tape rule of present invention, there is a squeeze mechanism forming the hook portion of the endpiece. The position and hooking angle of the clamping plates of said squeeze mechanism can be changed, such that the tape rule of present invention can be used to measure objects from different directions.
According to the improved structure of the endpiece of present invention, since the clamping plates of said squeeze mechanism are rotatable, the bottom surface of measuring tape can be printed with scales for measuring objects having underside edges etc. This is another object of present invention.
According to the improved structure of the endpiece of present invention, since the convexed bottom surface of measuring tape can be printed with scales for measuring objects at this stage, the concaved surface of measuring tape is turned down and the two side edges of the measuring tape then would attach to the surface of the object, then it is not only convenient to measure but also convenient to accurately note marks on the surface of the object.